


Catsitting for Katherine

by angry_ace



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fictober 2017, M/M, fictober day 3, look okay there's a kitten, moving in, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_ace/pseuds/angry_ace
Summary: Spot and Race watch Katherine's kitten, Brianna for like five days and it's super fluffy and they're in love sue me





	Catsitting for Katherine

 

Katherine pressed her kitten into Spot’s hands gently. “Now behave,” she murmured, “be good for Uncles Scott and Tony.

 

 

“We’ll take good care of her, I promise.” Spot said to Katherine.

 

 

“I know, it’s just that I’ll miss her is all. I’ll be back on Sunday, she eats wet food only, and please remember to play with her at least for thirty minutes a day.” 

 

 

“We can handle it Kath, go have fun with your aunt in South Dakota. Spot and I will take good care of Brianna.” Racetrack promised. 

 

 

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Katherine gave each boy a side hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment with an air of gratitude.

 

 

The door closed with a quiet click. As soon as they were left alone in the apartment Spot began to scratch Brianna’s head, her purring was soothing to their ears. Race tried to snatch the kitten from Spot’s arms, but Spot jerked away. “What d’you think you’re doing?”

 

 

“Playing with the kitty, let me see her.” Race made another grab for the kitten but Spot avoided his groping fingers. Brianna lept from his arms and ran under the couch. 

 

 

“Now look what you've done,” Spot said in exasperation. 

 

 

“Hold on I’ll get her out.” Race grabbed her mouse toy on a string from the box Katherine gave them. As soon as it moved it started making a green light and chirping noise that immediately sent Brianna scrambling out from under the couch. “Told you I could get her.”

 

 

Spot picked Brianna up. “I want to pet her.”

 

 

Race whined, “but I want to play with the kitten.”

 

 

“Fine,” he conceded, “but tonight you can expect that your position as the little spoon will be occupied by a seven pound ball of fuzz.”

 

 

Race clapped and Spot set Brianna down on the floor. Race started jerking the chirping mouse toy around the floor and the couple watched her chase it around with clumsy steps and disjointed jumps. The pair laughed along with her scuttling, Spot placed his hand on Race’s hip tenderly.

 

 

“A guy could get used to this,” Spot stated.

 

 

“Yeah,” Race agreed dreamily, “he could.”

 

 

“You should move in,” Spot said daringly.

 

 

“Are you serious?” Race asked. 

 

 

“Why not? We love each other, right? We make each other happy. I want to spend every moment of my life with you Racetrack Higgins.” Spot knelt down on the floor and picked up the cat.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Race asked. “Oh my God this is so tacky.”

 

 

“Antonio Higgins,” Spot lifted the squirming kitten, “will you be my roommate?”

 

 

“This is absolutely ridiculous,” he answered, “but of course I will.”

 

 

Spot stood to kiss his boyfriend. Brianna interrupted a tender and passionate interaction of lips by escaping Spot’s grasp, not being above using her claws to do so. “Silly kitty,” Race remarked. 

 

 

“Look at her go,” Spot chuckled.

 

 

“I can see why Katherine likes her.” Race squeezed the shorter boy’s hand.

 

 

・・・

 

 

A few days later the couple laid in Spot’s bed together, contentedly asleep in each other’s arms. Partly unpacked boxes surrounded the bed like an ocean, somewhere in one of them Brianna catnapped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I know it's short sorry. btw I might be doing some of the fictober prompts as a part of my ongoing jackcrutchie mermaid au so stay tuned for some short low-quality chapters!!!!


End file.
